


I missed you, firecroch

by Eli0507



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Reunions, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli0507/pseuds/Eli0507
Summary: What happens after Mickey and Ian reunite. Purely because GALLAVICH IS END GAME





	I missed you, firecroch

I put my clothes on the top bed and couldnt help but regret everything I'd done with my life recently. I wish Id never started this gay Jesus shit. Id lost so much after it went to my head.  
Then I heard the door open. Not wanting to see my cell mate I slowly turned.  
My breath was comepletly lost. I couldn't believe who I saw.  
Standing in my cell was Mickey Milcovich. Mickey Fucking Milcovich.  
I couldn't believe any of it. "holy fuck" I whispered under my breath as he flashed a small smile.  
He's been on my mind ever since he left for Mexico and now he was in front of me. Im fucking dreaming.  
"I ratted out the cartel I was working for and in exchange, guess who gets to pick where the get locked up" he said as he made his way past me to the lower bunk.  
As he layed down he said "oh and uh I got bottom so, I guess you're on top"  
He relaxingly put his hands behind his head, and made a face like he was daring me to jump on top of him. So that's what I did.  
I layed over him and rested a hand on his face. He licked his lips as I slowly leaned down to kiss him. I remembered his lips perfectly, and couldn't believe I went months without this.  
Kissing him felt like breathing. It's all i need. His hands pulled on my dark hair and I needed him closer.  
I remembered every detail of his body as I ran my hand down his side.  
My heart speed up. This all felt sureal.a He was here under my hands. Mickey Fucking Milkovich was in my arms. Kissing my neck and grinding on me. How in hell did I leave him.  
I pulled away from him just to look. His eyes shined that dazzling blue that lived for.  
"I love you. Fuck I love you so much. I love you Mickey." I said and leaned back into him.  
He kissed me hard then let me pull away again. "I fuckin love you too. I missed you, firecroch."  
I put my forehead on his and smiled wide. It couldn't be real. Mickey came back to me. He went to jail and to Mexico and I wasn't going to see him again. But he's right here. I couldn't stop smiling, but neither could he.  
"Fuck. Its you." I rolled off of him to the small space left of the bed.  
"Its me."  
I looked back to the bunk for a moment then reached out my hand to take his, and relished in the soft pang of safety he gave me. Just touching him made me feel so at home.  
Just when I thought prison was about to be unbearable. I was in hell and he showed up to save me.


End file.
